impossible_quizfandomcom-20200214-history
The Impossible Quiz Book
The Impossible Quiz Book is the third instalment of Splapp-Me-Do's successful Impossible Quiz series, and the last full-scale quiz. It is the episodic sequel to his 2007 games The Impossible Quiz and The Impossible Quiz 2, and it was released in three differently-themed Chapters between 2009 and 2012. Originally conceived as a single Quiz with a grand total of 150 questions, The Impossible Quiz Book was split up into three Chapters with 50 questions each. Instead of being contained in a single Flash file, however, Splapp decided to release them as separate Flash games, to better handle their total size and their releases. Each chapter has a theme of its own: the first one features the typical Impossible Quiz theme, the second one is inspired by video games, and the third and final one is based around time-travelling. The mechanics of the previous two instalments remain exactly the same throughout all of the chapters: you start each game with 5 lives, and you've got to make your way to the end in a single take. Each mistake you make will cost you a life, and while there are less questions in each Chapter than in the previous games, the difficulty curve has become way more pronounced to make up for it, starting with easy questions and then almost instantly throwing you into a pit of insanity. Returning from the previous games are the bombs, which will give you an immediate Game Over shall you fail to answer correctly a question before their timer runs out, and there's plenty of them throughout the Chapters. Also returning are the two Power-ups from the previous Quizzes: the Skips, which let you omit difficult questions, and the Fusestoppers, who are willing to defuse any kind of bomb that comes into their sight. There's also a new Power-up that was going to be featured on both Chapters 2 and 3, but ended up being dropped from the third: the Lifebuoy, which will protect you from losing just ONE life and will last until you incorrectly answer a question. Due to the Book being split into three chapters, each of them will only have two different Power-Ups available for you to use. A main feature of the full Book is the inclusion of a plot, featuring Chris, the Phlovomites and a Spatulon called Norman, based around "The Impossible Quiz Book", an encyclopedia that contains the answers to every question of all of the Impossible Quizzes. The overall visuals of the questions have also been taken up a notch, featuring varying backgrounds with vivid colours and a more consistent typography. Needless to say, the Book has lots of tricks up its sleeves, the vast majority of them being brand new to the series. Through the page, you will find the answers to each particular question of the game. For further info regarding any particular question, please refer to the template located on the bottom of the page, which contains links to every single question of the entire Book. Answers in red indicate that the question has a bomb. Text in red, bolded and in brackets indicates the bomb time. Chapter 2 also contains two special red bombs, which last for two questions instead of only one. These are marked above the two questions they appear in. If the number is "in quotes", then the bomb won't cause a Game Over upon time running out. Backstory Back when The Impossible Quiz 2 had been publicly released, Splapp-Me-Do's idea was to leave it as the final instalment of the series. He stayed true to this for a long time, even getting to the point of releasing a Flash game called "The Impossible Quiz 3" for 2008 April Fools' Day, with the purpose of said "game" being to pull a prank on his own followers. However, at some point after the release of that Flash, most probably towards late 2008 or early 2009, Splapp was contacted by E4 Games, who made him an interesting offer to create a new game that would be exclusively sponsored by them. After reaching an agreement, E4 Games would end up paying Splapp an unknown amount of money, for him to make what would eventually be referred to as the sequel to the second game of the Impossible Quiz series.Tumblr post by Splapp revealing a bit of backstory of The Impossible Quiz Book. The game was originally going to be a single Quiz game (like its predecessors) with a grand total of 150 questions, which the player would have to do in a single go. Splapp, however, found himself struggling a lot with ideas for the game, so he and E4 games eventually ended up deciding to split the game into three different chapters, each of them having a theme of its own.Tumblr post stating what was TIQB originally meant to be. Development went through for some time and on the 14th of August, 2009, Chapter 1 of the Book, titled "Close Encounters of the Furred Kind", was released. The game's plot features the Phlovomites trying to snatch The Impossible Quiz Book from Chris; 50 questions with the standard Impossible Quiz theme then follow, eventually leading to the closure of the Chapter. The second Chapter was slated to come out the 23rd of August, 2010, but because E4 Games didn't have the chance to playtest the game before that date, it had to be postponed. On the 10th of September the same year, Chapter 2 of the Impossible Quiz Book was finally presented to the world, under the title "The Phlovomite's Guide to the Galaxy". Aside from featuring the continuation of the previous Chapter's plot, where Chris found himself getting caught by the Phlovomites and thrown into a prison cell, this Chapter of the Book presents you with 50 questions themed after the main eras of the history of video games; this includes boss questions, which are mini-games programmed by fellow Newgrounds user UnrealCanine serving as homages to popular games such as "Pac-Man" and "Pokémon". Chapter 3's development was defined by Splapp himself to be the one where he struggled the most programming itTumblr post stating that Chapter 3 is the one that brought Splapp the most problems., mostly because of deadlines and problems trying to make stuff work. Rather than being released towards the end of 2011, Chapter 3 of the Book finally saw a release date on the 30th of January, 2012, under the name "Spatula Future". It features the final 50 questions of the game and it's based around time-travelling, with Chris and his Spatulon ally Norman escaping from the Phlovomites by using their time machine, eventually causing havoc within the space-time continuum. Lots of important moments in our history are visited here, such as Prehistory and World War II, as well as returning scenarios of the previous Quizzes of the series. The game, albeit with a few bugs here and there and some of its features getting scrapped, features a solid gameplay progression. With the conclusion of Chapter 3, the entire Impossible Quiz universe has been erased from existence, and with it the questions that were part of them. Splapp had officially decided that there wouldn't be any new Quiz games, and afterwards a spiritual sequel to the Impossible Quiz series was announced, with its title being The Impossible Dream. However, the development of this game halted and was put on hold indefinitely. In the meantime, Splapp started working on a little Christmas special to celebrate the 10th anniversary of the first quiz. Difficulty The Impossible Quiz Book retains its very hard difficulty from the previous quizzes. Despite chapters being split into 50 questions, all chapters has their different harder questions to deal with. Less powerups, fast reactions required in many questions (especially in Chapter 2), and many new twists makes TIQB overall harder than TIQ2. Easiest Question: *Chapter 1: 20 *Chapter 2: 91 *Chapter 3: 133 Hardest Question: *Chapter 1: 47 *Chapter 2: 70 *Chapter 3: 138 Chapter 1: Close Encounters of the Furred Kind Chapter 1 contains Questions 1-50. The available Power-ups of the game are a Fusestopper and a Skip. Intro The story starts with The Impossible Quiz Book lying in the grass, when suddenly some sort of aiming device fills the screen, saying "Target acquired" and "Earth". We move to a spacecraft, and see a Phlovomite using the mentioned shooting device. The Phlovomite pushes a button, which releases a claw with a head, going down from space towards Britain. Then, we see the book lying in a grassy plain; the camera zooms out so we can see Chris licking his leg, while Phlovomite spacecrafts are gathering in the sky. The claw comes down right over the book, and we see the aiming screen saying: "Target confirmed". The aim moves to Chris and the screen displays "Unidentified creature", with a flashing warning text saying "Potentially lethal". The claw grabs the book, but as it does, a gun is heard being loaded. The camera then zooms out to show the shotgun being held by Chris, who proceeds to fire it into the claw's face, and as the smoke clears, the Quiz begins. Answers 1. Carefully (it's a good advice) 2. Clint Eastwood (he's a movie star known for shooting in westerns) 3. 2:30 (you need a dentist appointment because your tooth hurts; tooth-hurty -> two-thirty) 4. A femur (fe''male + le''mur) 5. Click the empty Skip slot (the arrow points the same way as east on the compass) 6. Click the word "What" ("What is the greatest thing since sliced bread." - it's a statement, not a question) 7. Illegal (ill eagle) 8. Press "H" on the keyboard (7th letter of "the alp'H'''abet") 9. Blnd Pg (no eyes -> no '''is) 10. Count the dog sperms, it's either 7 or 8 (if one of the upper is tired, it's 8; if not, 7) 11. 4 (how many different letters in "assassins" - A, S, I, N) 12. Click the dots in order. '(20)' : SKIP: Click the dots in order until the 7th one and then click the unnumbered dot. 13. Corn flakes (tons of them fall on the floor) 14. Click the correct item (pigeon/dolphin to the left, fork to the right - if you wait too long, you'll lose a life and restart the question) 15. >:C (angry, because it's hard) 16. Click the word "question" ("Answer this question please" - it's a request, not a question) 17. Press "C" on the keyboard, since it's showing a picture of a sea (sea -> C) 18. The dictionary (since it will give you the meaning of the WORD "life") 19. A tin (reference to a question from the first Impossible Quiz) 20. Click Chris repeatedly until he is done licking his leg. 21. Drag the dot between the 2 and 1 in the question number, and then press the resulting 2.1 '(10)' 22. A yoglett (baby yogurt -> yogurt baby; yogurt equivalent of piglet) 23. Pop the correct amount of bubbles, (either 18, 23 or 27) then click the arrow '(20)' : FUSESTOPPER: Click the dark purple bubble (Middle left one) 24. Click the words ‘far too’ (it turns into "FART oo") 25. Seaweed (as in, the sea urinated) 26. Yes (if not, the last question would be wrong) (Note: clicking "Please don't press this" will restart the whole game from the E4 Games screen.) 27. Wow. The Impossible Quiz sure has gone downhill (considering the same question was asked 3 times) 28. Drag off the body, then click the liver (deliver -> "de" liver -> the liver) '(10)' 29. A yoglett (as shown in Q22, that's the name of a yogurt baby) 30. Press the left and right arrow keys until Chris is hit by a tank (Left, right, left, right, left, right, left) 31. No U (100 pennies in a POUND, but "pond" is missing the letter U) 32. Press "M" on the keyboard (1 in "a '''M'inute", 2 in "a M'o'''M'ent", none in "a thousand years") '''(10) 33. You wrote it with your left hand (writing with your weaker hand results in bad handwriting) 34. Biased! (has two donkeys -> has bi-ass -> has bias -> biased) 35. Press "P" on the keyboard, since it shows a guy peeing (pee -> P) 36. Drag the word “bowel” and click "Answer" ("bowel movements" -> movement of the word “bowel”) 37. Click the button repeatedly until the bar fills up and transforms Chris into his real-life counterpart, Socks! (10) 38. 25.81 (the square root of 666) 39. People die (after pigs fly -> pigs flew -> swine flu; which some people die from) 40. Click the crotch; "In my gentleman's area (or otherwise)" (the quiz violated you...) 41. Wipe their arse (a cannibal would dump his girlfriend in the sense that he would poop her out after eating her) 42. Mash any keys on your keyboard (except TAB) until Pig Buster (the worm on the right) is dead (gameplay from "Bear Knuckle Pig Buster Fight" by deviantArt user gingerneck) (10) 43. Type cast on the keyboard ("The answer is; type CAST.") (10) 44. Drag the word "mouse" on top of "here", then click the arrow on the right of the screen ("Put the mouse on here") 45. Drag the word "ground" away, then fix the leaks under it (the underground pipes -> the pipes under the word "ground") (10) 46. There are 7 different question variations: : 1. JFMAMJJASON? (Answer: D) January, February, March, April, May, June, July, August, September, October, November (Answer: December) : 2. OTTFFSSEN? (Answer: T) One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Eight, Nine (Answer: Ten) : 3. MTWTFS? (Answer: S) Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday (Answer: Sunday) : 4. ROYGBI? (Answer: V) Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Indigo (Answer: Violet) : 5. MVEMJSUN? (Answer: P) Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune (Answer: Pluto) : 6. TIQTIQTTIQ? (Answer: B) The Impossible Quiz, The Impossible Quiz Two, The Impossible Quiz (Answer: Book) : 7. FFFRRPPHHH? (Answer: That’s a fart isn’t it?) 47. Rub up and down on the pole which the Badly Drawn Dawg and Pups are chewing on, until they get struck by the tesla coil, Fusestopper recommended (15) 48. 1 (unstable -> wonky -> one key) 49. Either drag the word "Life" onto Mars, or click Mars' craters until a Phlovomite (blue alien) pops out with a sign that says "Yes!" (you will have to do only one of these tasks each time, it's completely random) (20) 50. Shoot (click) the headed hook three times. You need to be quick! (5) Outro After getting rid of the Phlovomite's mechanical claw, Chris slowly backs away with the Book on his hands. Behind him, another claw comes down from the skies, this time grabbing him from his neck. Chapter 1 ends with Chris being slowly abducted by the Phlovomites, before the screen fades into black, with some ending messages appearing on screen. : To be continued... : In: Chapter 2... : THE PHLOVOMITE'S GUIDE TO THE GALAXY Chapter 2: The Phlovomite's Guide to the Galaxy Chapter 2 contains Questions 51-100. The available Power-ups are a Lifebuoy and a Fusestopper. It's possible to get a Lifebuoy by simply getting a Game Over, which can be used before collecting the proper Lifebuoy from its hidden location to get an extra layer of protection. However, using the extra Lifebuoy will have a negative impact on your final grade. Intro The game begins with a "Previously" cutscene, which is the ending cutscene of Chapter 1, edited to look like an old picture. Afterwards, the Chapter's introduction shows the Phlovomite's spaceship, then the camera moves down the cable, displaying space and a lot of references to video games in it. At the end of the cable, we see Chris grabbed from his neck, his head entirely purple because of the choking. The camera then goes inside the ship, where the cable is coming up, before moving to another room, where the King Phlovomite is struggling to get past the very first question of the first Quiz, getting a Game Over screen, much to his dismay. The Chapter's title is then displayed, right after Chris is finally abducted by the spaceship. We move over to a sequence where two Phlovomites have a conversation: :Mysterious voice 1: Look! He has the book! Also, I did a rhyme! :Mysterious voice 2: There is no time for rhyme, 109. We must take the book straight to the King. :109: What does he even want it for? It smells like cat piss. :Mysterious voice 2: I know 109. Apparently this book contains the answers... to that fecking quiz he's been playing on Earth's internets. He says we're not going home until he finishes it. :109: OK, 42. What shall I do with ginger balls here? :42: Go and sling him in the cells with the other prisoners. We can probably eat him. He looks quite delicious under that ginger fuzz. :109: Hmm, will do, 42! :42: FFFFUUUU- STOP WITH THE RHYMES, ONE-OH-NIIINE. 109 then throws Chris into a cell, and says: "Quite a nice cell you've got here, ginge. It's right next door to our No. 1 Prisoner, Norman Mapping." 109 then walks away, and the cell is closed. Then, an unknown voice starts talking to Chris: "Psssst... PSSSST... Oi! Oi! Ginger! Roll over will ya? I can see your nuts!". Chris gets back up before saying: *groooan*... meeeow?. The unknown voice will then proceed to present itself: "Up here! To your left! ...I'm Norman, I’m in the cell next door. And YOU sir, are our ticket out of here! ...You see that dusty old book over there sir?", he says, pointing towards the back wall of Chris's cell. He continues: "One of the guards left it there some months ago while cleaning out the cell. It's a copy of '''The Phlovomite's Guide to the Galaxy'".'' He then goes on to explain what exactly is that device: "Phlovomite brains are unable to store information of any kind. So instead, they store it all in an electronic encyclopedia... Anyway, let’s cut to the chase. That book contains everything every Phlovomite in the whole universe knows. Including... THE KEYCODE FOR THAT DOOR!", he exclaims, pointing at Chris's cell door. "You'll probably have to answer a few questions...", he continues, "...but how hard can it be?". Chris will then proceed to grab the Phlovomite's Guide to the Galaxy. He'll open it as he manages to make both of his eyes point to the device's tactile screen. He'll be given some menus with several options; first he'll choose the category "Security Codes", and then on the new menu he will choose "Prison Cells". The device will then tell him that he must answer some questions to prove that he is a Phlovomite, before presenting him with Question 51. He'll briefly scratch his cheeks before the camera moves back into the device, zooming into the question screen and officially beginning the second part of the Quiz. Answers 51. Depends on the size of your mouth (how many bits goes in one bite) 52. Hello score (hi score) 53. Load "" (the command for loading a ZX Spectrum, also works for its Splappy counterpart) 54. Click all the dots, including the one in the question number (10) 55. Mostly harmless ("Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy" reference) 56. All of the above (think of really old games) 57. Crab meat (Crabmeats are the crab Badniks from Sonic games) 58. Press "1", and then the "up"-arrow (extra lives are called 1-UPs in several games, especially old ones) 59. Click the 59th square (far right square on the 4th row) 60. Use the up and down arrow keys to move the paddle, it's highly recommended to just stay in the middle. Beat "Extremely Intelligent Phlovomite Programming" to win. 61-70 update: When update is finished, a big 5 fills the screen Cassette-o-matic 4000: Type "" next to "Load" and then click Play : LIFEBUOY: Type lifebuoy and click play : (EASTER EGG: Type easteregg and click play) 61. Fifteen (the colour range of the ZX Spectrum) 62. Press the right key to kick, and the left to retract, repeat four times until the butt bleeds. 63. Hold the up key to remove the ring from the question number (it's a red ring of death, because you'll die from the bomb if you don't get rid of it) (10) 64. The Mega Drive (the first book of the Bible is the Genesis, and the Sega Genesis is known as Sega Mega Drive in Europe and Japan) 65. Metal Gear Flaccid (the Metal Gear wasn't always solid) 66. Neptune (Pluto is a dwarf planet) (10) 67. Residential (Sim City mechanics; Commercial + Industrial = Residential) 68. Don't do anything, the bomb will take care of it (this particular bomb functions like bombs in Bomberman) ("10") 69. Click the question number 69 times 70. Use the arrow keys to move Pac-Frank to eat all of the pills. If a ghost touches you, you lose one life. (beware of the fast red one, feel free to follow the blue idiot) 71-80 update: When update is finished, a big 7 fills the screen 71. Italy (the finest plumbers in the world are the Mario Brothers, who are Italian) 72. Duck hunt mechanics; shoot (click) all the Phlovomite birds (if you miss any, the question cannot be completed, and the bomb will kill you) (10) 73. Spatula Future (the name of The Impossible Quiz Book, Chapter 3) 74. One (using the letters in "settlers", you can write the word "letters" one time, with an S to spare) 75. Perform the calculation using binary (e.g: 1001 + 1100 = 10101), (10+10=100, not 20) : Variation 1: '1001 + 0110 = 001111 : '''Variation 2: '''01001101 + 10000000 = "1101101" : Note: 01001101 + 10000000 = 11001101, the in-game answer is missing a zero : '''Variation 3: '''10 + 10 = 100 : '''Variation 4: '''11011 - 01010 = 10001 : '''Variation 5: '''10000 x 00010 = 100000 : '''Variation 6: '''11111 + 01001 = 101000 : '''Variation 7: '''1000110 / 0000010 = 0100011 76. Press "U" on the keyboard (female sheep -> ewe -> U) '(10) 77. Click "Lives" (it's an anagram of the word 'evil') (10) : FUSESTOPPER: Search for it, it's above the lifebuoy 78. Avoid being hit by asteroids (a good strategy is keeping to the edges) 79. Any of the options will work, since the game will pretend to crash and give you a Blue Screen of Death. When on this screen, press any of the key-shaped zeroes in the numbers present in the screen (there are two); trying to press anything on your keyboard will take a life away from you. 80. Win this game by collecting 5 glowing orbs (Hint: Spatulons can be killed by jumping on them) 81-100 update: When update is finished, a big 1 fills the screen Demo version finished: Click "Buy full version for only 1600 quiz points" 81. What a long, strange trip it's been (name of an achievement in "World of Warcraft", really hard to get) 82-83: Red Bomb (15) 82. Unzip Sackboy (you can click his head to six options will appear, but they are all wrong) 83. Yoctosecond (it's 10^-24 of a second) 84. Africa (a free car) 85. Mash the broken one to fix it, then click "Lyre bird" (lyre bird -> liar bird) (10) 86. Move the mines around the centre until they fall off, then click the centre; a Fusestopper is heavily recommended (from the Splapp's flash "The Orbinauts") (10) 87. 42 (answer to life, universe, and everything, including this question - while the question number is the correct result to the addition, clicking it makes you lose one life) 88. Defeat the Giant Enemy Crab (the right armpit is a weak spot, which causes massive damage) (10) 89. Say 'Gah'! (Sega's Sonic is the racing hedgehog; Sega -> Say 'Gah'!) 90. Choose "Fight!". In-battle, if your enemy is an Eye-on-legs, attack with either "Scratch" twice or "Poke" twice. If it's Bacon, attack with "Bite" twice. : After the Phlovomite is defeated, he'll either find a Fez or say "I hate you, little ginger bum-hole". A big 9 fills the screen briefly. 91. Pull the question over (there is a fold at the bottom right corner of the question) 92. The sandwich with a barrel in it, to the right of the egg sandwich (do a barrel roll) (10) 93. She is your bionic arm! (reference to Bionic Commando) 94. Click X on all the pop-ups, until you get one about dirty pics and yiffing. Once you get that pop-up, click on "CLICK HERE!!!". (Careful; don't click "Shutdown", or else you'll be sent all the way back to the loading screen) 95. I was saving it for question 95 (pretty self-explanatory) 96. Press "X" on the keyboard until you see Jason being hit by a car ("Press X to Jason" is a button prompt at the start of the chapter intro). 97-98: Red Bomb (12) 97. Floater (it's an actual lemming type, but also the term for faecal matter stuck in the toilet) 98. Mash to fix the bottom left one, then click "Amber Lamps" (Amber Lamps -> Ambulance; 999 is the UK emergency number) (the other options are Lara Croft, Master Chief and Kevin Butler) 99. Yellow, yellow, red, yellow, blue, pink (rhythm of happy birthday) 100. The password is 5719 (each of the numbers comes from the aftermath of the updates and the battle in Q90; misclick once and the bomb will go off instantaneously!) (10) Outro Using the Phlovomite's Guide to the Galaxy and the handy four-digit code, Chris will then put the device close to the sensor of Norman's prison cell door. After a few beeping sounds, the door opens and Norman will come out of it, revealing himself to be a Spatulon. "Cheers, Ginge!", he greets him. "Now let's get the hell out of here!". The screen then fades to black, displaying a few colourful closing messages. :TO BE CONTINUED... :Look out for '''Chapter 3' :SPATULA FUTURE'' (stylized like the "Back to the Future" logo, with a Skip as its arrow!) :COMING... :...LOL I DUNNO. Chapter 3: Spatula Future Chapter 3 has Questions 101-150. Originally, Splapp intended the game to have as available Power-ups a Lifebuoy and a Skip, but Splapp realised the Lifebuoy "wasn't exactly great" (plus he had troubles removing the glitch which made you obtain it by getting Game Over), so he ended up putting a Skip and a Fusestopper. Intro Spatula Future Intro.png Answers 101. Before Christ (obviously) 102. The water stream drawing; top right (the hieroglyphs say "water") 103. Dinosaur in a top hat! (because why not!) 104. 2002 (the year the Ice Age movie was released) 105. Four (the holes in the letters of "TROLOLOL") 106. Kick it up the arse (the question is how do you make a "dino soar/sore" - the answer fits in either case) 107. 2004 (the question has the same design as The Impossible Quiz Demo from 2004) 108. Type "BANG" (if you wait until 4 seconds on the bomb, the question will display "hint: create the universe", prompting you to initiate the Big Bang) (20) 109. Titting Arsing Retarded Dicking Impossible Shit-Quiz 110. Click on the bomb (the hieroglyphics say "bomb") (10) 111. G (G-string, as in a thong) 112. Click on Badly Drawn Dawg's anus (its shaped like "X" , and X marks the spot for a treasure.) (10) 113. Herr Schnipp (barbers clip hair, which makes a "snip" sound; hair snip -> Herr Schnipp) 114. Click somewhere on the support structure under Chris and the platform will collapse (if you try to stroke him, you'll create a time paradox and get a Game Over, since you play as Chris) (10) 115. Pleistocene (the latest glacial epoch, or ice age) 116. The quiz's budget ran out (no money left for anything more advanced than drawing on paper) 117. Adolf Titler (Adolf Hitler as a tit bird) 118. It blows your hand off (due to the missing 'I', the question asks about a pen gun, not a penguin) 119. He doesn't have one (at least, not that we've seen) 120. Click on Nyan Chris 50 times so he poops out a rainbow. (10) 121. Click on the blue time scar beside the word "end". This will send a meteor to the prehistoric era, killing the dinosaurs. (Note: The "!" at the end of the "question" is still clickable, but is now incorrect) (10) 122. Don't do anything. Splapp only wanted to show you a pic of some lemurs eating poop (do not click anything that appears when you move your mouse over it) ("10") 123. Click any of the C's in the word "Click" (C is the largest Roman numeral of the clickable options, although the question number, for example, is bigger) : FUSESTOPPER: Hidden in a bush, just above the V in 'lives'. 124. Put your mouse outside the screen to make an elephant fall in, since elephants don't like mice (Note: "The Answer" is still clickable, but is now incorrect) 125. Click on the blue time scar and then click on all of the monster's eyes (you have to be quick) (12) 126. Top left (the question says "WTF", referring to the sudden snow, to which the answer is simply "Snow") (the opther options are "") 127. Triassic Garden (Triassic is the era before Jurassic) 128. DX (answer in Roman numerals, DX means 510) 129. Click 'Mutts 'N Sluts' magazine. (10) 130. Click the question number. (If you mashed the bottom left broken one, it tells you to click the question number) 131. Rub both of the dogs until they disappear (reference to Splapp's Badly Drawn Dawg, series 3, episode 1. You have to be fast). (10) 132. Australia (The question is entirely messed up) 133. Press "W" on the keyboard (two ewes -> double U -> W) 134. Gondwanaland; bottom right, hidden in vines (Gondwanaland was a southern supercontinent in the Triassic, and Jurassic Park was shot in the southern hemisphere) (10) 135. Barbarism (Herr Schnipp was a barber) 136. Drag the vines away to find the dinosaur egg on the bottom of the screen, in the middle (there is a red arrow on it, and the egg turns green when you hover over it) (10) 137. A piano stuck up a tree (trees have trunks, and a piano has ivory keys and four legs) 138. Rub the defective laser as fast as you can, and click on the sign when it appears; Fusestopper recommended (Note: charging and firing the laser will expand the black hole behind the question number, causing a Game Over) (10) 139. Bond (bond age -> bondage; which can be considered a good time, depending on your preference) : SKIP: Click the top right valve. 140. Edam; bottom left (you need to time your click carefully) 141. Click on the second portal from the right at the bottom (alternatively; type "cast" - Splapp revealed that this was a leftover from question 43) 142. Click the 42nd 42 (5th row, 4th column; three of the 42's are missing, but the one in the hint counts) (10) 143. Gabe Newell (co-founder and president of Valve, which created the digital distribution platform Steam) 144. Press "Y" on the keyboard ("Why", just... "WHY"; why -> Y) (5) 145. Rot! (the question asks for your favourite colour in German; the answer means "Red!", which is the main colour used in the Nazi Germany themed questions) 146. Hold "1" on your keyboard, or press it repeatedly (on most keyboard, shift+1 makes "!") (10) 147. The Battle of Hastings? (if you don't acknowledge the issue, there is no issue...) 148. Click the buttons in order: blue, red, blue, yellow (this should be a familiar colour code by now; be quick, or the yellow button will float off the screen) (10) 149. 410 (30 in the Demo, 110 in TIQ, 120 in TIQ2, 150 in the Book; 30 + 110 + 120 + 150 = 410) 150. Choose to wipe The Impossible Quiz out of history in order to save Chris (if you sacrifice your lives, you will indeed lose all your lives, causing a Game Over) Outro After choosing to wipe the original quiz out of history, The Impossible Quiz's title screen will be shown. Suddenly, a black hole will open right behind it, beginning to suck in the game's title screen; it will then expand and send lots of characters, objects, option boxes, Power-ups and question numbers into oblivion. Eventually, the black hole expands enough to cover the screen, rapidly flashing random images from ALL of the Impossible Quizzes with speeded-up reverse music playing in the background. Chris slowly fades into view, once again in the grassy plains of the Earth. Shortly afterwards, he'll smile, his eyes seemingly rolling back to normal position, before the whole screen turns grey, with two single lines of text appearing on screen. Error 404 "The Impossible Quiz.swf" could not be found. Scrapped features Analysing the SWF files for each individual chapter of the Book can reveal lots of content, most of which has been used in-game; but just like Splapp himself has hinted at a handful of times before, there's always more than what there is at first sight. A look into TIQB Chapter 2 reveals more info about the Catastrophes, or "Cat-ass-trophies", which were meant to be a series of achievements shared between all three Chapters of the Book. These were meant to be implemented from the get-go, but due to time constraints and issues with the programming/testing of this feature, it had to be removed almost entirely from the game (only leaving a hint of it at the very end of the trilogy, after erasing the Quizzes out of existence and unlocking a Catastrophe for doing so). Embedded within the SWF file are the icons for some of these achievements, as well as the written paper pieces that would have probably slid into view to inform you that you have unlocked each. In addition, there's a plaque meant to hold the icons for all of the unlocked Catastrophes, which amount to a total of 32. Lastly, there are snippets of formatted text detailing the specific requirements for obtaining some of them, which would have probably been displayed in the lower frame of the plaque. According to them, these would have been the Catastrophes and their requirements: Music used Most of the tracks used by Splapp throughout the chapters were taken from the Newgrounds Audio Portal, although some of them are no longer available for listening. In early versions of Chapter 1, the music used for the title screen and main menu was actually a track named "Intense Quirky Orchestral Rock" by daniel-mcl. The music was changed with the release of Chapter 2. Chapter 1 * (also used as the "Previously" music in the intro of Chapter 2) Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Trivia *During the ending sequence of Chapter 3, pausing frame by frame can reveal a picture of a never-before-seen question with the number 31, a task that reads "Hover, click, hover, hover, click, click", and a panel with six red buttons below. When asked about the matter, Splapp revealed in a Tumblr post that said question belongs to an extended version of The Impossible Quiz Demo, called The Impossible Quiz Beta, which included 10 additional questions, some of which have made it into the full game. *The Impossible Quiz Book was originally going to be one long quiz with 150 questions. Splapp, however, was struggling with ideas, so he and E4 Games decided to go for 3 themed Chapters instead. *Despite Chapter 2 having no Skips available, all four mini-game questions (60, 70, 80 and 90) are unskippable, as well as the Chapter's final question. **This makes Chapter 2 the one with the most unskippable questions out of all three chapters, since both Chapters 1 and 3 only have one (the final question of each). *Unlike all of the previous Quizzes, Splapp credited himself using his real name (Glenn Rhodes) instead of his internet username in the "Credits" section of the main menu, though his real name was already known at that point. *The titles for each Chapter were inspired by the titles of famous works in the media related to aliens, space and time: **Chapter 1's title is a reference to that of the 1977 film "Close Encounters of the Third Kind", which in turn alludes to a categorisation of UFO encounters according to J. Allen Hynek's scale. **Chapter 2's title makes an allusion to the book "The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy", a novel involving space and aliens written by Douglas Adams that was previously referenced by Splapp on a question from the original Quiz. **Chapter 3's seems to be a reference to the acclaimed ''"Back to the Future"'' series of films, which heavily base themselves on and involve the concept of time travel. References Category:Games Category:The Impossible Quiz Book